Save Me
by The Angel Of Water
Summary: This is a ONESHOT that came straight from my friend's imagination. It's a short story based on Wendy needing Peter.


**A/N: This was written by my AWESOME (can't stress that enough) friend. She was a bit unsure about it and so I'm letting you guys decide. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Save Me<strong>

_It's as if time has slowed down right in this moment, just to spite me. It's my 11__th__ hour, my final moments as an innocent. I can barley lift my feet off the ground as I'm pushed down the aisle by my father to my worst nightmare. The horrible, loud aggravating music that was chosen by my aunt blares in my ears. All that I wanted to hear was the smooth melody of his pipes. _

_I can't see where I'm being led. The veil that covers my face is so thick. It's as if it was specially chosen to hide the look of utter dismay from the excited and expectant crowd. Everyone in that church wanted this to happen but me. I just could not see this as eternal bliss, all I could think about was the eternal imprisonment. I was to be forever bound to a man that I did not love._

_Save Me Peter, Save Me…_

_It all finally goes quiet. My sentencing begins._

'_Is there anyone who does not believe that this man and this __**woman**__ should not be joined for now and ever?' The room goes to a dead silence. You could hear a pin drop._

_Save Me_

'_I do not think that this is right.' It was John, my perfect younger brother. Saving me from what I could not save myself from._

'_Me Neither!' cried Michael. His cries were backed up by Slighty, Curly, Nibs, Tootles and The Twins. The gathering had been disrupted by the now loud group of boys._

'_QUIET!' Aunt Millicent's face was so angry. She could punish them for months for this behavior. However the boys continued to make a racquet._

'_Settle Down. Please.' The preacher silenced before he continued. 'If you boys are so against this I need to know why.' The preacher stated in such a matter of fact way that John could not help but contribute further. 'Wendy cannot marry Jack, for she does not love him. She loves another.' The church erupted in gasps. _

_I stood at the front of the church totally helpless to the pairs of eyes that I could feel drilling into the back of my head. Everyone looked at me as if to question me on what my brothers had said._

'_Is it true? Do you not love me?' Jack held my hands and lifted my veil to hold my gaze but I could not look at him. 'The boys are right, you do not love me. I can see that you love someone else.' Jack calmed and took a step back from me. That is when my Aunt Millicent decided to have her say. 'No Jack she does love you, she's just got cold feet. That's all.' Aunt Millicent smiled convincingly and fiercely and for a moment Jack seemed to shuffle back towards me. Then you could see him nod, as if he was gently convincing himself of my aunt's theory. _

'_Oh, I'm sorry Wendy. I guess I just believed your silly little brothers.' Jack stepped back up to where I was standing. The small glimmer of hope that had of escaping from this nightmare just disappeared from my sight. I let my body become numb, as if to prevent myself from stopping the wedding myself._

_The preacher stepped towards the two of us. 'Now shall we continue?' The church became silent and Jack gently nodded his head. 'We shall go from where we left off.' There was a brief pause before he continued. 'Now is there anyone, bar Wendy's brothers who does not think that these two people should not be joined. Speak Now or forever hold your peace.' The gathering in the church was so silent that you would think them dead. But then I heard a rustle, followed by the creak of one of the pews. Was someone else going to save me from my fate?_

'_I do not think that these two should be joined.' It was a male voice from the back of the church that I did not recognize. I then lifted my veil; I had to see who my savior was. I spun around to look at a boy, who looked about the same age as me. He had a familiar pair of green eyes, with russety blonde hair. The boy resembled Peter, a few years older of course. However, it could not possibly be Peter, for Peter does not age. _

'_So young man. Why can't Wendy Darling and Jack Crumpton be wed?' The young man looked down to his feet before speaking again. 'Wendy cannot marry him for she does not love him.' Once again gasps fill the church. 'Okay, if she does not love this man, who does she love?' This statement caused a silence in the hideous church. 'Wendy loves everything that _he_ is not. She loves to be free. She loves stories. She loves fun. But most importantly she loves to fly. Wendy cannot marry him and she could never because the laws of her stories do not allow it and also because I would never let her.' The whole gathering at the church seemed to go into a fit. Aunt Millicent looked as if she was about to pass out. 'I love you Wendy Moira Angela Darling. I always have and I always will.' If the first statement hadn't caused my aunt to pass out that last statement would have been enough to kill her._

'_Peter… You're older…You're here…' I mutter under my breath so that no one else could hear, not that it would matter the church had burst into such a commotion that nothing could really be heard._

'_SILENCE!' The preacher yelled to the mass of people that were seemingly having fits. The room became dead again. _

'_Peter, is that really you?' I question over the hushed crowd. I had now successfully drawn the crowd's attention back to the boy that I thought to be Peter. The boy gently bows his head and extends his hand. _

_Peter. He had come to save me, unlike the last time we met. I was not letting him go. I hitched up my dress and ran with all the strength that I could muster towards my savior. _

_As I ran back down the aisle toward Peter, he started to shuffle out of the row that he was sitting in. We crossed paths in the aisle and he pulled me into his arms._

'_I found you Wendy. I saved you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>REMEBER REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
